tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Train Stops Play
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.17 |number=95 |sts_episode=Missing Whistles |released= * 8th November 1995 * 15th May 1996 * 7th October 1996 * 5th February 1998 * 23rd July 1998 * 1st August 2009 |previous=Thomas and Stepney |next=Bowled Out}} Train Stops Play is the seventeenth episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine. Plot Stepney has been enjoying his visit on Sodor and one day, he is busy talking to Thomas, Percy and Toby. Stepney compliments the engines and that Sodor has lots of things that make the Island feel important, especially enjoying long runs. Percy offers Stepney to help with his goods trains, in which both their drivers agree and the two tank engines set off for their deliveries. Stepney delivers his loaded trucks to the harbour and then leaves to take some "empties" to the quarry. Later, Stepney stops at a red signal by a cricket field where a game has just started. A batsman hits a "six" when the signal drops and the ball lands in one of Stepney's trucks. Stepney does not notice it and starts. The cricketers shout at him to stop but neither he nor his driver hear them. The cricketers need the ball for their game, so they climb into their old car Caroline to chase after Stepney. Stepney does not hurry but when his driver sees Caroline chasing after them with the desperate cricketers inside, he mistakes them for joyriders and has Stepney go faster, much to Caroline's annoyance as she easily overheats when travelling at high speed. When Caroline finds that Stepney has disappeared into a tunnel, she hopes the players will give up and take her home but instead her driver forces her over the hill and onward to the next station. Stepney has placed his train in a siding, when Caroline wearily arrives at the station with the cricketers who tell Stepney's crew that they need their ball back. The ball is found in the third truck hidden under some hay, then they are ready to return to the cricket field. But Stepney's driver notices Caroline is completely exhausted and they decide to roll her onto a flatbed so she can rest during the return journey. The cricketers (along with Caroline) ride back to the field in a brake van. Stepney and his crew enjoy and watch the rest of the game. Caroline, pleased, changes her mind about trains being silly. Characters * Percy * Stepney * Caroline * The Elsbridge Cricket Club * The Tailor * The Railway Board * Thomas * Toby * Troublesome Trucks * Henry * James * Duck * Donald * Bulgy * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * The Ffarquhar stationmaster's wife * Farmer Trotter * Refreshment Lady * One Little Boy Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Harbour * Bulgy's Bridge * Elsbridge Cricket Field * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Toryreck * Toryreck Shed * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Lead Mines Trivia * Because this episode is the eighteenth episode of the fourth series in production order, it was broadcast after Bowled Out, which is the seventeenth, thus throwing the continuity of Stepney's visit to the Fat Controller's railway off. * Edited scenes from this episode are used in the song, The Red Balloon. One shot superimposes the red balloon above the cricket field and another shows the cricketers smiling. * In the UK narration, Caroline says "HURRAH!" but in the US version, she says "YAHOO!" * This episode marks the last appearance of Hackenbeck Tunnel until the twenty-first series episode, Terence Breaks the Ice. * This is the only episode of a few things: ** Caroline's only appearance in the fourth series. ** The Elsbridge Cricket Club members' only speaking roles to date. ** The only appearance of Hackenbeck Tunnel in the fourth series. Goofs * After Percy arrives with his trucks, his roof is lifted. * Studio equipment is visible in the shots of the cricket field. * At Knapford Harbour, Henry and James' eyes are wonky and the guard figure in Stepney's brake van appears to have fallen backwards. * When Stepney arrives at the harbour, watch Thomas carefully; his trucks wobble and nearly come off the rails. * One of Percy's lamp irons is crooked. * When the narrator says "She doesn't think trains are silly now", paint chips are visible in Stepney's running board. * At the beginning of the episode, Duck and Donald are behind Thomas, Stepney, Percy and Toby, but a few scenes later, some trucks and a green express coach have taken their places. * After Stepney's driver tells Stepney to speed up, Caroline is nowhere to be seen. Merchandise * Magazine stories - Train Stops Play * My Thomas Story Library - Caroline In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Chases, Races and Runaways * The Complete Series 4 * Sporty Children's Favourites DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 AUS * Thomas and the Special Letter and other stories (Australian VHS) * The Complete Series 4 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four Double Pack JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.4 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine PHL * Paint Pots and Queens (Philippine DVD) DK * The Brave Engine and Other Stories GER * Full Steam Ahead! DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 NOR * On New Adventures ITA * Here Comes the Queen GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 MYS * Passengers and Polish and Other Thomas Adventures * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Other Adventures NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon * Thomas and the Special Letter (Dutch DVD) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) IN * Trucks and Other Stories CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 3 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 14 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:No Detengan el Juego he:רכבת עוצרת משחק ja:しあいちゅうだん pl:Koniec Zabawy ru:Поезд останавливает игру Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video